Slow And Steady
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: After Quinn's pregnancy, things seem to go downhill for the young Cheerio as her friends and her parents reject her.  But when she meets the new boy, Quinn will learning the true meaning of love and support.
1. I Hate Everything About You

**I Hate Everything About You**

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

Quinn neatly folded what had once been a maternity shirt she had to wear while she was pregnant. Quinn gently placed the maternity shirt into a nearby cardbooard box, gently fingering the fabric. Even though those shirts were as uncomfortable as hell, it would feel weird putting on her old Cheerio uniform. Just as Quinn taped the top of the box shut, Judy Fabray walked into the room.

"Have you finished folding all of the shirts?" Judy asked quietly.

"Yes mom." Quinn replied, her eyes looking down at the box, her fingers gently picking at the edges of the tape.

"Thank god." Judy replied. "We won't have to worry about this again for quite some time." Judy smiled and kissed Quinn on the cheek.

At that moment, Judy's new boyfriend, Ryan, walked in. "Hey Quinnie." Ryan greeted Quinn. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Quinn replied, her fingers still playing with the tape. Quinn had never really liked Ryan that much, he had always come off as a major kiss ass. Ryan frequently bought her gifts and expensive bracelets in an attempt to impress her. Quinn was not impressed by the gifts that she receieved. If Ryan really loved her, he wouldn't need to buy expensive jewels to win her favor.

"Ryan, why don't you load that box into the van?" Judy asked. Ryan nodded and picked up the box full of old maternity shirts and baby toys and exited the room.

After Ryan had left the room, Judy turned to her daughter. "Quinnie, I know you don't like him very much but at least try and be civil to Ryan."

"Be civil to someone whos trying to replace Dad?" Quinn spat the word 'Dad' with venom in her voice. Her poor excuse of a father had thrown her out and abandoned her when she needed him the most. For all she cared, he could go to hell with that skank he had an affair with.

"What happened to your father was not completely his fault." Judy argued.

"Not completely his fault?" Quinn protested. "Mom, he chose to cheat on you! He chose to throw me out! It was his choice the whole time and he chose that slut over his own family!"

"Quinnie, you need to try and see things in his perspective." Judy replied. "You lied to us for weeks about your pregnancy. You claimed that the morning sickness was a fever, that the weight gain was simply cafeteria food and you never once told us what was going on."

"Because I knew that if I tried to tell you, he just wouldn't listen!" Quinn shouted. "I am the one who carried a baby in my uterus for nine months! I am the one who had to push a baby out! I am the - "

!

Quinn was cut off as she saw her mother raise her hand and strike her across the face. Judy shoved Quinn against a nearby dresser and looked at Quinn tearfully.

"You are not my daughter." Judy said coldly. "You are an embarrassment to me. I am ashamed to have a slut for a daughter. Your father was too. Thats why he left. He couldn't deal with the shame and humiliation of raising you. Without your position in the Cheerios, you're nothing. You're not worth anything to anybody. You have never loved and you will never be loved. Your sister was an honorable daughter, a fine example of the Fabray genetics. But you have shamed me for your entire life. I am ashamed to call myself your mother."

Judy looked on coldly as Quinn's eyes filled with tears.

"Go ahead and cry." Judy continued. "Cry because you know that everybody hates you and that you're just another useless whore in the world."

Judy closed the door and left Quinn alone with her tears.

**Authors Note: A much more serious work than my other fics. It will involve swearing and later M rated scenes. I wanted to try my hand at adding cussing in my work. I hope that this did not offend anyone as the words were directed at fictional characters. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this, pop in a little review if you have the time :)**

**Infernape Master**


	2. Over My Head

**Over My Head**

_I never knew  
I never knew  
that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run  
when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

When everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  
_

"Do you honestly believe that I would let you back onto the Cheerios after that little scandal you caused last year?" Sue Sylvester peered over the lens of her glasses and glared at the girl sitting in front of her desk.

"Coach Sylvester, please." Quinn leaned forwards, her voice desperate. "Without the Cheerios, I'm just another nobody. And besides, the pregnancy is all over now. Can't I rejoin?"

"I have already replaced you with Santana." Sue retorted. "I don't need you getting pregnant on me again. Now get out of my office, you embarass me."

Quinn reluctantly left Sue's office. As Quinn began to punch in the combination to her locker, a voice next to her said "Hello."

Quinn looked around to see who had spoken. Quinn closed her locker door and saw a boy with bleached blonde hair standing at the locker next to hers.

"I'm Sam Evans." the boy called Sam held out his hand. Reluctantly, Quinn shook it. "I'm new here to McKinley and I was wondering if you wanted to show me around?" His voice had a flirty tone to it. Quinn was immediatly put off by this boy's flirty attitude and confidence.

"I'm busy." Quinn replied, gathering her books.

"Okay, well how about lunch?" Sam tried again.

"I have Cheerios practice." Quinn quickly thought of an excuse to get this boy away from her.

"Cool. You know, I play for the football team. Maybe we'll run into each other." Sam said.

"You play for the football team?" Quinn asked, suddenly interested in the direction the conversation was going.

"Yep." Sam smirked, knowing that he had piqued Quinn's interest and leaned against her locker.

"What position do you play?" Quinn asked.

"Quarterback." Sam replied confidently.

"Quarterback?" Quinn repeated. What had happened to Finn? Had Coach Tanaka kicked him off? Was he injured?

"Yep. The new football coach, Coach Beiste booted Finn off the team." Sam explained.

"May I ask why?" Quinn asked.

"He apparently asked Coach Beiste to let a handicapped boy play on the team." Sam replied.

"You mean Artie Abrams?" Quinn asked, thinking of Artie from Glee club.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Artie Abrams. Glasses? Beatles style haircut? Suspenders? Wheelchair?" Sam's face only grew more puzzled as Quinn continued.

"No." Sam shook his head. "I can't say I've heard of an Artie Abrams with a Beatles style haircut, glasses, suspenders and a wheelchair." Sam silently chuckled at his own corny joke.

"Do you know Noah Puckerman?" Quinn asked curiously.

"You mean Puck?" Sam asked. "The guy that used to have the mohawk and toss kids in dumpsters?"

"Hold on." Quinn walked towards Sam as he slowly retreated backwards. "How did you know about Puck's mohawk?"

"Er. School rumors?" Sam hoped that she would fall for it.

"Its more than that. Isn't it?" Quinn stepped towards him. "I think you know more than you're letting on."

"Alright! Alright!" Sam put his hands in the air in surrender. "Before I came to this school, I wanted to fit in just like any other kid returning to McKinley for another year. So I read some boy's blog about the high school."

"You mean Jacob Ben Israel's blog?" Quinn inquired.

"I don't remember the kid's name!" Sam began sweating. "All I know is that it said a bunch of stuff about the Glee club, an asian couple and a pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. Your pregnancy." Sam looked down at his feet.

"What did you read?" Quinn asked sharply.

"Nothing! I swear! It just said that you and Puckerman had a daughter and you gave her up for adoption! Check the blog for yourself!" Sam defended himself.

"Well then, welcome to McKinley." Quinn shook his hand. "I'm Quinn Fabray." Quinn turned and walked away.

As soon as the teenage Cheerio was safely around the corner, Sam leaned against his locker and sighed. "She sure is something."

**End Of Chapter!**

**I've officially switched my font from Arial to Times New Roman! So far I am loving TNR! I hope this chapter was satisfactory! It was sort of Quinn and Sam's first meeting. Sorry if I portrayed Sam as arrogant. Maybe he just wanted to impress her because she was a Cheerio. Thanks for reading!**

**Infernape Master**


	3. You Found Me

**You Found Me**

_Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of first and Amistad_

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

Quinn paced the hallways looking for Santana and bumped into a football player.

"Have you seen Santana?" Quinn asked.

"You mean Santana the Cheerio?" The football player asked. "Yeah, last time I saw her, she was at her locker."

"Thank you." Quinn made her way to Santana's locker but was blocked by the football player.

"Have you seen her sexy new breast implants?" The football player asked. "She looks so sexy with implants on."

"Implants?" Quinn asked. Well, this was certaintly an interesting turn of events. Quinn left the football player and made her way to Coach Sylvester's office.

"I thought I told you never to come back." Sue peered over her glasses at Quinn.

"Well, I have some rather interesting news about your head Cheerio." Quinn smirked.

Sue took off her glasses and examined Quinn. "Alright. What'd she do now?"

"Breast implants, Coach Sylvester." Quinn replied. Sue's eyebrows raised as she carefully placed her glasses back on.

"What are you telling me this for?" Sue asked.

"I just thought you'd want to know about your not so innocent head Cheerio." Quinn faked innocence.

"Alright." Sue examined Quinn. "What do you want?"

"I want my spot back on the Cheerios as head cheerleader." Quinn replied.

"Fine." Sue replied after a long hesitation. "Now get the hell out of my office."

As Quinn left Coach Sylvester's office, she heard Coach Sylvester yell "Santana! Get your ass in here!"

After Chemistry class, Quinn made her way to her locker and found a very angry Santana waiting there for her.

"You fucking bitch." Santana glared at Quinn.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Quinn faked innocence.

"Thanks to you and your big ass mouth, I'm no longer head Cheerio." Santana glared at Quinn.

"Its not my fault you made a dumbass move and decided to get breast implants." Quinn retorted.

Santana shoved Quinn against a locker. "I would rather have these sexy breast implants than be a slut like you."

Quinn shoved Santana back. "Don't you dare bring that up! That was not my fault!"

"Oh sure." Santana folded her arms. "You chose to let yourself get drunk and be fucked by Puckerman of all people!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Quinn never usually cussed but this time Santana had hit a nerve.

"Really. You lost your precious virginity to Puck! Puck fucks everyone! Hell, I've even fucked Puckerman! That only further proves my belief that you'll be a whore when you're older." Santana smirked.

Quinn finally lost it and lunged at Santana. The two girls spent a few minutes scratching at each other and pulling hair until Mr. Schuester came over and seperated them.

"Slut." Santana said as she walked away.

Quinn looked down at her feet and slowly walked down the halls, not caring where she was going.

Unbeknowest to her, Sam had heard their entire conversation.

**Cliffhanger for now!**

**I'm tired and I'm way too lazy to add some fluffy moments right now.**

**I promise, I'll get the fluffy tommorow.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**-EverythingsComingUpKurt**


End file.
